


Captain Voice

by morbid_solemn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, agnst, argument, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_solemn/pseuds/morbid_solemn
Summary: The reader and Steve have an argument about relocating to somewhere safe.





	Captain Voice

You sighed in frustration, using your fingers to pull your tight against your head, only to drop your hands and let your hair fall, framing your face. You closed your eyes and spoke quietly, desperately keeping your voice even. 

“We are not having this argument again.” You sat on your bed and stared at your hands, your feet, the floorboards; anything to avoid looking at him. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Why not?” He said it so simply, as if it was the easiest thing. You scoffed and turned your head away. “We need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t. We can stay like this!” This time you actually looked at Steve. 

“It’s not safe and you know it.”

“Well, we’ve been safe so far! James turns 5 months old next Thursday, so that’s 5 months that the three of us have been safe, and before that, the two of us were fine for years!” You paused. “Except for that one time, but-”

“But nothing, Y/N!” Steve interrupted. “You almost died.” You opened your mouth to interject, but Steve continued. “If you say ‘Yeah, but I didn’t’…” Steve left the empty threat hanging in the air. He sighed, “After that happened, I promised you that I’d keep you safe. And when we got married, I made that promise all over again.” Steve kept his distance, leaning against the bedroom wall. He crossed his arms against his chest and stood a little straighter. “And whether you like it or not, I’m keeping that promise.” His voice was steady, his tone final.

You titled your head and squinted your eyes at him, slightly. “Did you just use your Captain voice with me?” It was with this simple inquiry that Steve’s confidence fell apart. “Look, you even did the Captain America stance!” You pointed at him. His right hand moved from its crossed position to rub at his neck. He attempted to regain his confidence by pushing away from the wall and standing even straighter. He even tried to cross his arms again, but it came off defensive. Suddenly, he was that little kid from Brooklyn.

“Uh, no, that’s not,” He continued to stumble over his words, unable to regain his composure, “I didn’t-”

“Oh my god,” you laughed, crossing your own arms, “just own up to it, Captain.” You were kneeling on the bed now, as close to him as possible without leaving the bed. The smug smile and sense of achievement in your eyes were enough to break him. He walked over and closed the distance between the two of you.

“Fine,” he whispered, taking your face in his hands, and kissing you softly. The kiss deepened and you placed one hand at the nape of his neck and the other on his chest. As you pulled away for air, you placed your forearms on his shoulders and intertwined your fingers behind his neck. You stared at him for some time, taking in his sea blue eyes and his full pink lips. 

“I understand why you want us to leave, Steve. I know I always bring up my work when we have this argument, but I would give it up in a heartbeat for you and James.” 

“I know,” Steve smiled. You leaned back and he sat down beside you on the bed. He picked up your hand and rubbed his thumb over your knuckles.

“I just really don’t want to live on a farm somewhere.” Steve laughed as you pleaded. “I’m serious! At first, it’d be great! But living that far from everything? God, I wouldn’t be able to take it.” 

“I promise not to make us live on a farm somewhere,” Steve chuckled. 

“Good.” You said rising from the bed. “Now, James’ll wake up from his nap in about five-“ You were interrupted by your son’s cries. “Or now, that’s good.” You formed a fist with your hand and raised it to Steve’s eye level. “Rock, paper, scissors for who has to go?” 

“I’m gonna beat you this time.” 

“Like hell you are.”


End file.
